Smash Dance Party Prom Deluxe
by Nintendoga
Summary: The first ever "Smash Dance Party Prom...Deluxe?" has just been announced by Master Hand. Who will ask who to the dance? How will it turn out? Let's just hope no one spikes the punch...Oh yeah and some other stuff happens too I guess.


**Just a little fun mini-fic I thought about while playing Melee. There'll be 3 chapters, probably all will be posted by Saturday. Now then,**

**Smash Dance Party Prom Deluxe!**  
**Chapter 1: Rules Regulations!**

"Settle down everyone...please, everyone!" Master Hand shook himself at the crowd in front of him. Most of the Smashers were gossiping to whatever announcement Master Hand was going to make.

"I SAID QUIET!" Master Hand's loud voice roared through the auditorium. Within a split second the entire room was quiet. All eyes were on him.

"Ahem...pardon me for that. Now then, I'm well aware you all have some important duties to attend to, so I won't keep you long. I've noticed how...unsocial, you've all been outside of the fighting tournaments."

This confused everyone. Everyone seemed pretty content and happy with their friends. Sure there were some people who preferred to be alone most times like Metaknight or Samus, but for the most part everyone was-

"No, I don't mean that kind of social. I er...mean social events. We only have parties at the beginning and end of every Super Smash Bros, but those are so few and far, I'd like to change is why, I'm proud to announc-"

"A DANCE PARTY!" Crazy Hand screamed with glee as he flew in front of Master Hand.

"THERE'S GONNA BE CAKE AND COOKIES AND ICE-CREAM AND PAR-T-AYYYYYING!"

"Master Hand shooed Crazy Hand away and sighed when he began to hear the room murmur again.

"A...Dance party?"

"You mean like a dance competition?"

"I...uh...don't do dancing..."

"Settle down! Settle down!" Master Hand waved himself once more. "Crazy Hand used an irrelevant term. Yes, we are going to have a social dancing event...a formal dance party."

The Smashers almost erupted in roar, but Master Hand was quick to snap his fingers and gain all the attention once more.

"I can understand that you all have many questions. Unfortunately I can not answer them right here. However Crazy Hand and I shall post a list of regulations outside the auditorium once this is over. There is one thing I'd like to ask-...yes Peach?"

Peach eagerly waved her hand in the air until M.H. called on her.

"Do you have a Dance committee!? Can I be apart of it!?"

"...I was just getting to that. There is no committee as of yet. So...I guess you can be the leader of it."

Everyone quickly plugged their ears and winced when Peach screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ugh I knew this was a bad idea..." Master Hand whispered to himself. "Princess Peach is in charge of the Dance Committee, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, please refer to her. Again, the rules and regulations shall be posted in the hallway outside of the Auditorium. Please hold all concerns until after you've read them. Any questions?"

Master Hand praised the gods silently when he saw no hands shoot up in the air

"Thank you for your time. One more thing I'd like to note, ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY!" A collection of groans was heard from the audience

"ANYONE NOT PRESENT AT THE DANCE WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? DISMISSED!" Master Hand quickly flew behind the curtain stage, trying to hide the fact he was sweating bullets. "This is going to be a disaster..."

The Smashers quickly ran out into the hallway and patiently waited as Crazy Hand hammered in the last nail onto the poster on the wall. Soon as he swished away, everyone ran up to the wall to see the list.

**DANCE SOCIAL EVENT RULES REGULATIONS**

**1\. YOU MUST ALL ATTEND! ANYONE NOT PRESENT SHALL BE PUNISHED!**  
**2\. DUE TO THE MEN:WOMAN RATIO, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO BRING A GUEST FROM YOUR UNIVERSE. GUESTS MUST SIGN IN! THE HOST WILL BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY ACTIONS OF GUEST! TWO GUESTS PER SMASHER!**  
**3\. DRESS PROPERLY FOR THIS FORMAL EVENT!**  
**4\. SOCIAL EVENT SHALL BE HELD IN THE DINING HALL AT 7:00PM IN 7 DAYS**

The crowd quickly dispersed, until only two fighters remained.

"A dance huh..." Luigi pondered to himself quietly

"Woohoo! I've-a been waiting to put these feet to good-a use!" Mario shouted with glee

"So, who are you asking to the dance bro?"

"As if you have to ask-a me that! Peach is the only girl for me!" What-a bout you?"

"Oh...I dunno...none of the woman-a here really like me like that, and there's-a nobody back-a home like that either..."

"What-a bout that princess? Daisy?"

"Who?"

_Meanwhile in another hallway_

"Who are you gonna ask Falco?" Zelda casually asked.

"Eh..dances really aren't my thing. But since we gotta go, I got this cute cat back home, she might be into kinda stuff."

"Oh! What about you Fox?"

"Ha! Lover boy over here?" Falco nudged Fox and then lowered his voice to imitate Fox "Uh K-K-Krystal w-w-w-would you like to go to this dance w-w-w-with me?" and quickly raised his voice in a girly manner "Oh Fox! Why yes! I'd love to go to the dance with you! MMMMMWAH!" Falco made kissy noises at Fox

"Knock it off." Fox waved Falco away from him "Krystal's too busy for stuff like this anyway."

"More like ya too afraid to ask her. C'mon Fox, when are we ever gonna do some kinda thing like this again? 'Sides, it'll be romantic for the two of yeh."

Fox nodded in agreement "I guess I'll ask her-"

"PRINCESS ZELDA" Zelda turned to see Ganondorf sprinting towards her. "I must talk to you alone for a moment..."

_Meanwhile_

"You're going to ask WHO?" Pit questioned in shock.

"Samus Aran! Ha! The Captain only goes for the best! Number 1 baby!" Captain Falcon struck a few poses in front of an embarrassed Pit.

"Um...I don't think she'll...Samus doesn't seem like the kind of person to want to go to a dance."

"AH! But that's where The Captain wins! Attendance is mandatory Pit-baby! She can't say no cause she has to go! And who'd she rather go with? Herself? Some loser? Or CAPTAIN FALCONNNNN!" Captain Falcon showed off his muscles to Pit.

"...Please don't ever call me Pit-baby again..." Captain Falcon ignored his friend's request

"So, who are YOU thinking of asking? Is it Samus? IT BETTER NOT BE SAMU-"

"Woah woah woah! I-I-I don't even like her like that!"

"ARE YOU SAYING SHE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?"

"N-N-N-NO! I just have someone else in mind I want to ask. She's all your Captain!"

"So, my little Pit's got a crush on someone eh?" Captain Falcon mused when he saw Palutena across the hallway "Could it be a certain goddess Little Pit has in mind?"

Pit blushed "Um...kinda...there is this one girl I really wanna ask- OH! Lady Palutena!" Pit perked up and ran to Palutena"Lady Palutena!"

"Pit! What may I do for you?" Palutena smiled

"U-Um...so I kinda wanna ask you something..." Pit fidgeted "It's kinda embarrassing...but uh..."

Palutena blushed "O-Oh? Heehee...Is this about a certain dance? I was just thinking about it as well..."

"R-Really!? That's great cause I was wondering...if..."

"Oh Pit. Why I'd be delighted to! Though I never knew you had feelings for m-"

"Could you teleport me to Viridi's Palace so I could ask her to the dance?" Pit quickly shouted.

Something snapped withint Palutena as her mind shattered into several pieces. She gripped onto her staff as tight as she could while maintaining a cool composure.

"V-V-Viridi? I...don't understand..."

"Well uh...I was just wondering if she would like to go to the dance...with...me..." Pit blushed.

Palutena held in her rising anger and smiled once more.

"Why of course Pit! I can teleport you to that witch-er Goddesses' Palace. Just let me know when!"

"Oh! Thank you Lady Palutena! You're the best!" Pit ran off to his room while Captain Falcon walked up to Palutena.

"The Captain feels your pain. The Captain is here if you ever need a shoulder to cry on-" Captain Falcon was cut off by Palutena punching a hole in the wall

"...ThenagainTheCaptainjustrememberedIhavetobesomewhere!" Captain Falcon sped off away as fast as he could while Palutena continued to punch a few more holes in the wall.

_Meanwhile in the Yoga room_

"Really!?" Lucina leaned to her side and stretched while talking to Wii Fit Trainer

"Yes." Wii Fit Trainer stretched her back " Megaman asked me as soon as we walked out of the auditorium. I didn't see why not, so I agreed."

"Wow...that just seems so odd to me. You two, going to a dance...Oh, I pardon if I offended you."

"No problem." W.F.T. smirked "So...who are you going with?"

"Whoever asks me first. Robin Marth and Ike are all very nice, but they can get competitive at times...and foolish. No less they'll most likely fight over who gets the "prize" of asking me out" Lucina huffed.

Behind the entrance of Yoga room, Popo, Lucas, and Ness all stood eagerly

"Go on Lucas!" Ness patted his friend on the back "Ask her!"

"B-b-b-b-but what if she says no?" Lucas trembled

"Then move on with your life! Trust me, I've been in 4 Smash Brothers, and this is the first time we've ever done something cool like this! We'll never get another chance man!" Ness pouted

"We'll be rooting for you!" Popo shook Lucas

"Here!" Ness handed Lucas a single rose "Girls eat that stuff up! My mom told me so! Go for it!"

Lucas looked at his friends triumphantly, and nodded. He quickly marched into the Yoga room and was noticed by W.F.T. and Lucina

"Oh? Hello Lucas! Is there something you need?" W.F.T. asked. Lucas turned his head at Ness and Popo who threw thumbs up. Lucas swallowed his fear and quickly walked over to Lucina, and held out the rose

"Oh?" Lucina took the rose and looked at Lucas confused

"U-u-u-u-um...Miss Lucina...W-W-Would you like to go to the dance...with me?" Lucas trembled and shook. His nerves were about to explode any second now if Lucina didn't answer him quickly. Lucina opened her eyes in shock, and took a quick glance at W.F.T., who looked as confused as her. She thought about it for a few seconds, and then smiled at Lucas

"Awww...this is so sweet Lucas...of course I'll go with you." Lucina smiled as Lucas' face lit up

"Really!? Great! I'll uh...see you there!" Lucas quickly scattered out of the room and high-fived Ness and Popo before they all scattered off.

Lucina looked back at a smirking W.F.T. "He was just soooo cute, I couldn't say no." Lucina pleaded while looking at her rose.

"What about Robin, Marth, and Ike?"

"What about them?"

_Meanwhile in the foyer_

"WHAT!?" Link yelled out at Zelda "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GANONDORF ASKED YOU!?"

"Calm down Link. It's just...Ganondorf asked me to the dance first."

"AND YOU SAID YES!?"

"He was so sweet about it. And the way he asked me was so romantic and-"

"HE'S THE INCARNATION OF EVIL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?"

"Excuse me? The incarnation of Ganondorf that we are currently with is NOT all evil. He has a more...gentle side Link. You're over-reacting."

"FINE! GO WITH HIM! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN HE STEALS YOUR TRIFORCE! AGAIN!"

"How...DARE YOU! If you want to act like an immature child, so be it!" Zelda puffed and quickly ended the conversation by walking away.

"Hiyahh...how could she do this to me.." Toon Link walked up to Link and tugged his pants

"Ahh...well little buddy, maybe you and me can have some fun by ourselves."

"..." Toon Link stood still while linking into Link's eyes

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE ALREADY GOT A DATE?"

"..." Toon Link replied

"BY THE GODS, WHO IS TETRA!?"

_Speaking of which, in the kitchen,_

"...No."

"Huh?"_  
_

"I'm not going with you Mario."

"WHAT!?" Mario yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T GO WITH-A ME!?"

Peach put down her cooking utensils she was using to prepare for dinner

"I mean I'm not going with anyone Mario. I hate dances."

"But-a you're a Princess! Princesses love to dance-a!"

"Yes, and I've been "_dancing-a_" for my entire life! Every birthday, dinner party, I would always have to be a good little Princess and sit there and do nothing but watch the commoners have fun." Peach became more angry at the memories of sitting at boring dinner parties pretending to smile and "look good for the audience" as Toadsworth used to put it.

"It's boring Mario! It's dreadful and...and...stupid!" Peach covered her mouth when she "cursed"

"But-a if you hate dances, why are you-a planning one!?"

"Ever since I was a young girl I've dreamt of planning a big event! I don't want to be the girl that sits there bored dancing and eating cake, I want to be the girl who planned it! I want to be the girl who decorated the event! When I'm finished I want everyone to be happy and enjoying themselves because of something I did, not because they have to, because they want to! I'm in charge of everything Mario! This is my dream!"

Mario gulped and backed away in defeat

"Fine-a...I'll just...go ask-a Rosalina instead!"

"Too late." Peach turned around to continue cooking "She's going to ask Luigi."

"Mamma Mia! I didn't know she liked-a Luigi?"

"She doesn't. But the poor girl is so shy and seems so lonely. I told her to go ask Luigi, he'd never reject anyone as sweet as her."

"Mamma Mia, what will Daisy say when she hear's-a of this."

Princess Peach stopped cooking and turned towards Mario with confusion "...Who?"

_As this was going on_, Samus was angrily walking back to her room. All day long she had been preparing herself for all the men's proposals of asking her to the dance. Instead...not a single person had asked her yet. Was she too intimidating? Were they afraid of her? Did they all assume she would say "No." no matter what they said?

Was she not good enough for them!?

Samus stormed into her room and slammed it shut. She swore she would cry right then and there if she wasn't so angry. It's not like she didn't not want to go to the dance! She missed out on normal events like this when she was a girl. How it felt to dance around in the arms of someone you loved, to be swept off her feet...

"ARGH!" Samus threw her helmet at the wall leaving a small crack. She would've blasted the entire building down if she wasn't so sad at the moment. She almost begun to cry until someone knocked on her door.

She opened it to see...Snake? Snake! Was he here to ask her out?

"Samus, I need a favor..." Snake rubbed his 5 o' clock shadow

"Yes Snake?" Samus tried batting her eyelashes like Peach taught her to earlier. She wasn't sure if it worked, or if it only creeped Snake out. Seems more like the latter.

"Er...listen. My radio transmission hasn't been functioning right lately. I need to borrow yours so I can contact my major."

Samus used every fiber in her being to not break down and cry right there. "S-Sure. It's not on me now but...I'll get it by tomorrow."

"Thanks Samu-" Samus closed the door on Snake's face. She huffed and turned around to see Captain Falcon posing on top of her bed-

"GAH!" Samus yelled

"AH! The Captain was wondering when you would be finished." Captain Falcon hopped out of her bed

"How did- When did- Where-Why are you in here!?" Captain Falcon smirked and somersaulted in front of her

"The Captain...had a realization! The dance is next week, and I, as hard as it may be to believe, do not have a date yet." Captain Falcon hung his head low dramatically for a second before bouncing back up

"But then The Captain thought "Surely there must be someone who wants to go with The Captain!" and I knew right then and there..."

Captain Falcon hopped down onto one knee and held onto Samus' arm cannon "That If I had to ask a girl, it couldn't just be any girl! I had to ask the very best! Samus Aran, would you like to go to the dance with THE CAPTAIN!" Captain Falcon posed once more for dramatic effect.

Samus should've kicked him out of her room right then and there. She could've fired her cannon at him. She would've swiftly kicked him between his legs. But under the current circumstances, she wondered. Why not? She spends all day waiting for someone to ask her out and what? The one guy who finally asks her and she says no?

"Okay." Samus forced a smile

"YES!" Captain Falcon jumped in glee and back-flipped out the open window

"I'LL SEE YOU AT THE DANCE!" The Captain yelled as he echoed from outside.

Samus was very confused by what had just transpired. But slowly began to feel excited. She would finally experience a dance. Sure it wasn't with someone she loved, but hey, details! Samus removed the rest of her Power Suit as she sat on her bed. She genuinely smiled at the idea of the dance, wondering how it would go and what exciting things might happen. Perhaps this dance wouldn't be such a bad thing after all...

Yes, as the day went by, more and more Smashers grew accustomed to the idea of a Dance Social. But as the event draws near, we soon find ourselves on the 7th day. Everyone is quickly getting ready for the big Smash Dance Party. How will our heroes' dance turn out? Will everyone have a good time? Will I ever stop writing fanfics at 5am in the morning because I can't sleep? **Find out in the next chapter of Smash Dance Party Deluxe: Dancing with the Stars turbo edition! Coming whenever I feel like it...probably tomorrow.**


End file.
